


The one true love

by NaroMoreau



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love, Original Characters - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, one true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau
Summary: Filling the prompt "special occasion" with JulesHawke original characters Arron Reigler and Maria Perez from her fic "Surviving Hell on Earth". Everything is set in the Mass Effect Universe.





	The one true love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulesHawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/gifts).



Through the open curtains the blue lights of the rebuilded Strip poured into the room casting unfamiliar shadows on the floor. Reigler turned to his left and the vision took his breath away. Maria’s head lay on his arm, auburn curls tickling his skin, long lashes resting on the curve of her cheek, plump lips slightly parted in her sleep tempting him to kiss her. His desire grew with each breath she drew, her aroma filling the space that parted them. 

They had shared a lot during the night, trying to chase the horrors of the war away and with every said word he realized he had fallen deeper and deeper for her. He couldn’t help it and since the first time he had laid eyes on her he had known it was a lost cause. She had stole his heart and now he couldn’t live without her. 

He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re so beautiful,” hot breath fawning her face, every fiber of his being adoring her.

“You’re quite handsome too,” she whispered with a smirk, opening her hazel eyes.  Giving him no time to react she closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his. It was everything Reigler needed. 

The warmth sensation of her skin flushed with his sent shivers down his spine, his tongue playing with hers, as he bit her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth.

He felt her hands unbuttoning his shirt as he did the same with hers, a long hidden need hastening their movements. 

“Arron,” she mumbled against his mouth, “I want you.” Pushing him against the bed she got rid of her shirt, and unzipped her jeans, hooking her fingers to the sides, sliding them down with her panties, discarding carelessly the clothes on the floor.  

Reigler gulped, swallowing hard as her curves were revealed to him. Never in a million years he’d have imagined to have her like that, naked in front of him, willing to be ravished by him. He didn’t lose a minute peeling the clothes off his body, wantonly throwing himself at her, crashing her mouth with his. Her moans and whimpers went directly to his cock, his need growing as his hands grazed her soft, smooth skin. But he still doubted.

Without breaking the touch she guided him until his back was against the headboard, and she straddled him, desire and lust crashing over him feeling her wet folds dripping over his thighs. 

“We’ve waited too long.” She muttered, tangling her fingers in his silky black hair. 

His arousal surged as she nibbled his earlobe, delicately nipping his pulse spot. “I thought… I thought you wanted to wait,” he stammered with tremulous voice, feeling his self control tattering with every caress she gave him, the tip of his manhood nudging her soaked, velvet center. 

“Wait for what?”

“To make it special.” 

He heard her laugh, a sound so beautiful he thought he could get lost in it.

“Every moment is special with you.” She replied, kissing him again.

The desire to have her grew so violent, he held her hips tightly and without waiting another minute he impaled himself inside her, devouring her wordless cry, growling of pleasure at the almost impossible tightness. 

Her small hands grasped his broad shoulders, fingernails digging crescents into the toned muscles, as she writhed and bounced on him, every stroke a delicious torture that carried him closer to the edge. 

Reigler’s hands found her back, grabbing her round ass, moving her petite frame up and down his length, his mouth savouring the texture of her pink nipples, nimble tongue swirling around the areolas. His hips rose, time and again, pounding hard into her, the snapping sound of bodies slamming against each other completing the symphony of moans and whimpers, grunts and whines. 

“Arron please!” High pitched voice, breathless and feral. 

She was grinding her hips with an intensity that tested his limits, the heat coil starting to unreel in his groin, his cock completely engulfed in her wet, hot core. 

_ No! _

Never before he had been driven so close to the edge so fast. She was riding him hard and fast, rolling her hips and arching her body under his touch, raking his collarbone with her teeth, leaving him marked. And he loved it. 

“Fuck!” a low growl tore from his throat unbidden, his hands squeezing her flesh, marking her delicate skin.

He felt her walls clench around him, and she bit his shoulder to muffle her cry, as the last straws of his self control scattered in the air. With one final thrust he spilled his load deep inside her, her grip milking him for what he was worth. 

She quivered in his arms, and he hugged her, pulling her small body to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. 

“I love you Maria,” he whispered softly, feeling his cock pulsing still inside her. 

She pressed her forehead against his, caressing his beard,  tracing little circles on his cheek. “I told you, it’s a special occasion.” She grinned. “... and I love you too. Always.”


End file.
